Good Night Sam
by Odessa94
Summary: Dean and Sam are alone at Bobby's house while John and Bobby are on a case up in Detroit. Wincest referenced at the end. Not much of a slash.


Dean stared down at his father's journal, waiting for his dad and uncle Bobby to get home. Sam, his younger brother, was sitting at the table, reading a book that was from a stack of the many books atop the table. Dean slowly read about Demons, Reapers, and other monsters. Then Dean sighed, bored with reading the journal.

" So Sam, what are you reading over there?" Dean asked. Sam simply shrugged his shoulders, quickly being noticed by Dean when he glanced up." Dude, come on. There's nothing to do around here. You want to go play football or something?"

Sam just simply set the book down and got out of his chair. Dean watched Sam carefully. He knew there was something wrong with Sam but he just didn't know what. So Dean got up and followed Sam out the door.

Dean meet Sam outiside, who was now kicking a stone around aimlessly. Dean grabbed the football from the proch chair next to the door. "Hay Sammy, heads up!" Dean called out to Sam, waiting for Sam to look up. Sam never looked up but contiuned to kick the rock around. Dean sighed and dropped the ball back onto the chair. He rushed over to Sam and playfully snatched the stone away from Sam's foot, taking it from him. Dean rolled it under his foot, while watching his brother.

" Dean." Sam exclaimed softly. Dean knew that Sam was either upset or thinking about something.

" Sam, tell me what's wrong! You're driving me crazy man. You don't need to bottle this up." Dean softly demanded. Sam was driving Dean mad with his silence. He keep wondering what he was thinking about because Sam is usually talking about everything and anything, reading a book, or playing with Dean.

Sam sighed, " I don't know Dean. I really don't man. I'm trying to figure it out."

Suddenly, Dean's cell phone began to play smoke on the water. " It's dad." Dean told Sam, looking at the screen before answering the call, " Hay dad."

Sam could hear John's deep voice through the speaker but he could not understand what he was saying. He mostly watched Dean's emotionless face, watching his eyes. It was in his eyes that held the emotion. Dean had grown suddenly disappointed or worried. Then his eyes moved to look into Sam's eyes and the emotion laying there changed. They seemed to brighten up to a hidden joy almost.

"Okay dad. okay." Dean suddenly answered to something Sam couldn't understand and then Dean hung up, placing the phone back into his pocket. " Dad and Uncle Bobby are not gonna be back until tomarrow night, not tonight." Dean updated Sam. Sam nodded, feeling suddenly relieved. He wanted Dean to himself because for some reason, he felt like Bobby and their father took Dean away from him. " Dude, you're fourteen and you're mopping like a five year old. What is the matter?" Dean asked Sam again, " I thought you wanted to stay home this weekend. I asked dad if we could stay while he and Bobby checked out a case up in Detroit."

Sam looked up at Dean, " I did want to stay home Dean. I wanted to stay here with you." Sam admitted to Dean. Dean looked down at Sam and smiled. He ruffled Sam's hair, making it stick up in every direction. Sam pushed Dean's hand away and tackled him to the ground, making Sam land on top of Dean, coming inches to his face. Sam and Dean both, were shocked by the sudden closeness. Sam quickly got up onto his knees. " Sorry Dean."

" You're fine Sammy." Dean replied and he stood up, offering out his hand to Sam. Sam took it and Dean hauled him up.

Later, after Sam and Dean had eaten Macaronni for dinner, they decided to chill out on the couch until bedtime. Dean had propped his feet up onto the coffee table and Sam was slouched in his seat, half-way asleep. Dean looked at his brother, noticing his heavy eyes. Dean shook him awake, " Hay if you're tired, go to bed." Dean told him.

" No, i'm fine." Sam said and he grabbed Dean's arm, laying his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean just watched him. Sam use to do this when he was younger around five to nine. Dean had missed those years, expectionally those nights when Sammy had a bad dream or a thunderstorm freaked him out. That's what made him and Sam more closer then Sam and their father, actually, John and Sam didn't have much of an existing bond that Dean could think of.

Dean shifted Sam to where he was against his chest and Dean's arm was around Sam. Dean kissed Sam's head as Sam fell asleep in Dean's arms. Soon, Dean could hear the soft breathing of Sam asleep. Dean just sat there listening to Sam's breathing. " I got you Sammy. I'll never let you go. I'll protect you from your worst nightmares. If you ever need anyone, you can always turn to me and i'll be there for you. I love you and i will always love you. Nothing can change that." Dean said softly to Sam. He shifted against Dean, shifted his head to were it was in the base of Dean's neck.

Dean smiled and he soon found himself falling asleep but also, he soon found himself falling for Sam. " Good night Sam." Dean whispered as sleep wrapped its fingers around Dean. He closed his eyes, letting sleep take him. He was soon falling asleep; falling deeply in love


End file.
